Future's End
by FirehouseGirl
Summary: After seeing the future, Buffy decides to change the past. With Willow's help, both are sent to the past to prevent a dismal future from happening.
1. The Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, I don't profit from posting this, and I have no personal possessions that are worth taking me to court over.

Author's Note: I am a big Spike/Buffy fan and while I understand that some of the events during the fifth, sixth, and seventh season had to happen, I wasn't a big fan of them. I decided to rewrite them the way I would have liked them to have been. There have been many time-travel stories on here, most of them happen because a spell went wrong or through actions from outside sources. I wanted to write one where Buffy chose to go back in time to change things. This starts off after the events of "Time of Your Life" in the Season 8 comic book arc.

*BTVS*

Sitting on the floor of their shared room, Willow and Buffy stared at each other. If anyone had looked in on them, they would assume the two girls were meditating. They would have been wrong. They were having a deep discussion. Both were in agreement but each wanted assurance from the other.

'Are you sure about this, Will? Sending our consciousness back in time is a big undertaking. Maybe not scythe big but it still has a lot of variables.' Buffy mentally communicated.

'I know Buff, but think about it. Every step on our path would be laid out before us. There are so many things we could change. You not dying and coming back would rebalance the scales and stop The First from getting a toe-hold on this world. We wouldn't need to decimate the Slayer line to stop him. We could change the past to prevent the future you saw. I have the spell planned out as best as possible.' Willow replied.

'I know that we should do this but I just want to be absolutely certain. I wanted to make sure that you were fine with this too.'

'If it means that I get a little more time with Tara, then I'm all for this.'

"Then let's do it, Will. The sooner the better. I don't want to get a lecture from Giles about responsibility, the continuation of Slayer training, and everything else he likes to lecture me about."

"Have you picked a date for our return? You've got to have a clear date in your head when the spell activates. You're going to be leading; I'm just along for the ride." Willow asked.

"I was thinking about the night before we took off in the RV. We could end it there and never have to worry about Glory getting her hands on Dawn. When that General-knight person brings Ben to us, we can just kill him and get it over with. We'll stash a car or something out at that building so we can drive back to town so we can get Giles the medical attention he needs. We'll also need a way back, anyway."

"That sounds good. It's early enough that we shouldn't be able to damage too much of the timeline. We're damaging enough of it as it is."

"Is there anything you need me to get for the spell? Demon guts, vampire blood, or anything like that?" Buffy inquired.

"I have everything ready. We just need to meet back up here in the morning. It may be night time here but Sunnydale is eight hours behind us. We'll have to do it when the time is right for us to be asleep there."

"So, I guess it's sleep time. I'm going to go down to the gym and work out some of this excess energy before turning in." Buffy stood up, grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the door.

"Buffy? Have you thought about what you're going to do about Spike? I only bring it up because at the time when we go back, he's in love with you, Glory just whaled on him, and you're not the nicest person to him. None of us were in fact."

"I don't know Will. It's something else I'll have to think about before the morning. I do know that our – my – treatment of Spike is going to change once we get back there. I can't have him going through life thinking I don't love him. I knew it when he took that beating but I didn't tell him until I was leaving the cavern under the high school. He died thinking I didn't really love him. With the knowledge my younger self will have, things are going to be different. Not just with Glory but with everyone else too. Dawn, Giles, Xander and Anya, and even you and Tara. I may have to go through that whole day of being invisible again, though."

"Why is that, sweetie?" Willow asked.

"Invisible sex with Spike. That's all I'm gonna say." Buffy replied. Without anything else to say, Buffy headed out the door. She walked down the stairs, past the third and second floor. When she reached the ground floor, she walked past the library and was just about to go into the kitchen when she heard voices. She almost ignored them and kept going but then she heard her name. Thinking someone was calling her, she turned back towards the library.

"Buffy does not know, of that I'm sure. If she knew that Spike was alive, she would be on the first plane to Los Angeles that she could find. Right at the moment, she is upstairs meditating with Willow. Look Angel, no matter how much you may care for Buffy, you and I are not doing her any favors by keeping this information from her. She is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. If she wants to be with Spike then there is nothing we can say about it. If you don't get this resolved soon, then I'm going to be forced to tell her about him. You have a week to clear things up, Angel. Buffy can't go on thinking Spike is dead, when he is perfectly undead with you in LA."

Buffy couldn't take anymore of Giles' conversation. Armed with the knowledge that Spike was in LA and that Angel and Giles knew about it and were keeping it from her, Buffy angrily stormed through the kitchen, ignoring the Slayers who were enjoying a snack, and made her way to the basement of the house. Unlike other furnished basements, this one was furnished with tumbling mats, punching bags, practice dummies, and an assortment of targets were fixed to the back wall. Hanging on one wall was a collection of sharp weapons; swords, one and two handed axes, and knives. Across another wall hung an assortment of stakes; ranging in both length and diameter. The last wall had diagrams of vampires, various demons, and other big bads that had been fought over the years. It also held the rotating schedule of who was patrolling and what area they were assigned.

As Buffy reached the final step, she was relieved to find the gym empty. She just wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. Finding out that Spike was back in this world was a blow to her morale. Buffy had found it very hard to function without Spike there to knock sense into her, be her rock, or just her sounding board. She toed off her shoes and stepped onto the mat. After a series of exercises loosened her up, Buffy walked over to the punching bag and started whaling on it. She let loose with a succession of jab, crosses, and hooks to the bag.

Throughout her extensive training session, Buffy pictured the faces of everyone who had tried to run her life. Her dad, Merrick, Giles, Angel; even her mom, Dawn, and the rest of the Scoobies; they were all pictured in her mind. The one conspicuously absent face was Spike's. It was a revelation to her that Spike had never tried to control her actions or thoughts. He was always in the background offering her his support; be it through money, a shoulder to cry on, or a bad joke.

With one last punch to the bag, Buffy went over to the longer heavy bag and began kicking. Focusing more on controlling the kicks instead of speed or impact helped slowly wear Buffy down. Eventually, control gave way to blinding speed as Buffy repeatedly kick the bag over and over again. Collapsing from exhaustion, Buffy sat heavily upon the mat catching her breath. Slowly getting to her feet, she went into the bathroom to shower and change into sleepwear.

Like her trip down to the basement, her trip up to her room was devoid of any contact. She entered her room and noticed Willow in bed already asleep. She pulled the covers back and sat down on her bed. With a heavy sigh, she laid her head on her pillow and quickly fell asleep. Her dreams were quickly filled with images of Spike; beaten and bloody from Glory's torture, trying to stop her from turning herself in, watching out for her mom and sister, and helping her patrol. The final image to pass through her dreams was Spike standing under the tree in her front yard.

When her alarm rang out that morning, Buffy's mind was clear. She had a date chosen and firm conviction about what she and Willow were about to attempt. She knew that no matter what happened, her relationship with her friends, her Watcher, and her soon-to-be boyfriend were going to change.


	2. The Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, I don't profit from posting this, and I have no personal possessions that are worth taking me to court over.

*BTVS*

Still in bed five minutes after her alarm sounded, Buffy lay there thinking about her upcoming trip into the past. Tossing back the covers, Buffy hurriedly dressed. She left the room and headed for the library. She knew where Giles kept his Watcher diaries and she wanted to do some reading before heading back in time. She also wanted to do some other research that required use of the computer. She figured it would be easier to do both in the library.

Buffy was happy to see that no one was up and about so early in the morning.. She would remain undisturbed for another hour or two. By the time the other residents of the house started to get up, she and Willow would be safely ensconced in the past, working their way to change the future. She searched through Giles's diaries looking for the one relating to the fight with Glory. Once found she began to read through it.

_October 24, 2000_

_It was an interesting day. Buffy brought me a glowing sphere. It took me a while but I have identified it as a Dagon Sphere. The only thing I can find out about it is that it was created to protect "That Which Cannot Be Named". I shall have to do further research._

_I fear I have failed my Slayer. While I have no doubt that Buffy could take on a God and win, I am apprehensive that the emotional toll her slaying duties have taken will eventually overwhelm her. I wish there were a way I could convey that I and her friends are here for her support. This may have been exacerbated by whatever information she found from performing the Tirer La Couture. _

_I have had word that William the Bloody has started lurking about Buffy's house. I don't know if he is up to no good or just there to keep an eye on them. Either way, I feel that no good will come of it. With Buffy's propensity for relationships with dangerous beings, Spike might just be the one person that could get Buffy killed. Even if it's through no fault of his own. Her inability to slay him, even though he is helpless, is troubling. I fear that she and the vampire are getting too emotionally close. I shall just have to do what I can to keep them apart; to keep Buffy from becoming dependent on him._

Reading her Watcher's diaries provided Buffy with a bit of clarity. She knew that Giles and Spike had never gotten along but she didn't know it was because Giles was worried about her getting killed. She found it ironic that a few months later she died anyway. Not even Giles could fault Spike for her death. She moved onto the next passage.

_November 7, 2000_

_It has taken two weeks but Buffy has finally confided to me what the Couture ritual revealed. It must have been a blow to realize that the memories of growing up with her sister were planted. Finding out that Dawn is a mystical Key has been emotionally trying for Buffy. On top of that, both girls are dealing with Joyce's illness and the doctors' inability to diagnose the problem. _

_Perhaps it is best for the moment, that I keep my thoughts about Dawn to myself. If we cannot find a way to defeat this new enemy, I will voice my thoughts then. Buffy may not like what I have to say but every option must be explored to ensure the safety of the world._

Buffy continued reading the book until she reached the last entry.

_May 22, 2001_

_In an effort to defeat Glory and save Dawn, Buffy has sacrificed herself. We made out attack with both the Dagon Sphere and Olaf's Hammer. They helped immensely but one of Glory's minions was still able to cut Dawn. I know that Spike did everything he could to prevent it but it just wasn't enough. Willow restored Tara's sanity and I was able to find Glory in Ben's form and stop her from every harming anyone again. Buffy made her way to the top of the tower to rescue Dawn, unfortunately, she was too late. With Dawn's blood spilled the barrier between dimensions opened. Buffy took the First Slayer's words to heart and sacrificed herself to close the rift. _

_As Dawn was made from Buffy, they shared a blood link. Buffy realized that their shared link meant that she was able to seal the rift and save Dawn. With Buffy no longer alive, I must go back England and report these events to the council. I refuse to mention Dawn's role as the Key. I will only mention that an innocent was used to open the portal and the Buffy jumped to save the world. _

Reading the diary refreshed a lot of Buffy's memories from that year. Reshelving the book Buffy turned to the computer for the last of her research. With a few clicks and some fast typing, she committed the information to memory before logging off. It was eight o'clock and time to get ready for the spell. Running up the stair to their room, Buffy couldn't stop feeling like it was the right thing to do. She entered the room and saw that Willow was already set up for the spell.

"Hi, Wills. How much more time do you need?" Buffy asked.

"It's just after midnight in Sunnydale, so we can start at any time. I've got everything ready. What were you doing downstairs?"

"I was refreshing my memory. Reading Giles's Watcher Diaries. It helped me remember a lot of the stuff that happened that year. I also looked up a couple of things on the internet that I wanted to remember."

"Just remember to keep the exact date and time in your head. Keep repeating it over and over. I've got our circle cast, the candles lit, and the incense burning. You wanna lock the door so we don't get interrupted. Then we can begin." Willow said.

Buffy locked the door and sat in the circle across from Willow. They joined hands while she focused on the date she had chosen, keeping it center in her mind. She heard Willow start to chant the spell. A static charge engulfed the room. Willow's chanting increased speed.

"_Quis eram perfectus nos iam laxo _

_Reverto nos ut a vicis ut verus _

_Ut servo orbis terrarum ex its fortuna_

_Sic Trucido can have suus materia _

_In preteritus nos must vado _

_Operor non vitualamen quis nos teneo _

_Hac manus quod per is knife _

_Nos vitualamen nostrum donum of vita"_

A bright, white light started emanating from their clasped hands. With every verse chanted it grew; until it exploded outward filling the whole house with light. Once the light show was over, Buffy and Willow collapsed.

Pounding could be heard as many of the residents ran up the stairs. There were knocks and yelling before the door crashed open and Giles and many of the Slayers took in the sight before them. Spying the notebook lying open on Buffy's bed, Giles went over and picked it up.

_Dear Giles_

_ By the time you read this, the spell will be done and Willow and I will have sent our consciousness and memories into the past. Please don't be angry with me. It was something I felt I had to do. When I was in New York, I was transported to the future. It was dismal and bleak place. I found out that by imbuing the potentials with the strength of the slayer it caused the slayer line to be cut. So in a way, The First won. There were no more slayers to keep evil in check. When I realized that my resurrection caused all of this, I had to change it. I know that meddling in the past isn't good but I couldn't let the world be taken over by vampires. I brought Willow with me in case I do still have to die. She knows that if I do, I'm to stay dead. There must be no attempt to bring me back. I'm going to do my best to keep most of the past the same but there are some things that are going to change. Please know that I wouldn't do this if I didn't think there was another way. Just wish me the best and hope I succeed. No matter what happens, take care of Dawn._

_ Love, Buffy_

Giles knew that there was nothing that could be done at this point. The damage had already been done. He would do his best to honor Buffy's request with what little time was left. Any moment he could wink out of existence, to be replaced by a Giles who would never know what Buffy and Willow had done. Right at that moment, he just wished them luck.


	3. Checkpoint

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, I don't profit from posting this, and I have no personal possessions that are worth taking me to court over.

Author's Note: Events and dialogue in this chapter are taken directly from the 5th season episode "_Checkpoint_".

*BTVS*

Watching the knight leave with his buddies, Buffy was overcome by a wave of dizziness. She fell to one knee, trying to catch her breath. Dropping the sword, she held her head in both her hands. The influx of memories was staggering. Buffy finally righted herself and took off towards the Magic Box.

Resolutely walking through the door, Buffy made her way over to Travers. She noticed her friends sitting up on the catwalk. She caught Willow's eye and the slight head nod.

"You're late." Travers started.

"Yeah."

Noticing the sword, Giles asked, "Was, was there an attack?"

"Yeah." She was trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces. It seemed one word answers didn't sit too well with Quinton Travers.

"We can begin the review at last. We'll, uh, skip the more obvious questions..."

Quinton's words were cut off as Buffy put the sword across the book in front of him. "There isn't gonna be a review."

"Sorry?" Travers said.

"No review. No interrogation. No questions you _know_ I can't answer. No hoops, no jumps…" One of the Watchers stepped forward and Buffy turned to him, "and no interruptions."

Buffy started to pace. "See, I've had a lot of people talking to me the last few days. Everyone just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I've finally figured out why. Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them. Glory….came to my home today." Buffy took her coat off and placed it on the chair.

"Buffy are you al..." Giles started to ask.

"Just to talk. She told me I'm a bug. I'm a flea. She could squash me in a second. Only she didn't. She came into my home and we talked. We had what, in her warped brain, probably passes for civilized conversation. Why? Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her. You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine whether or not I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg me to let you back in. To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning."

"This is beyond insolence." The Watcher from earlier stepped forward. Buffy quickly grabbed the sword and threw it at him. She knew it would miss, but it made a nice statement imbedded in the wall.

"I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions." Buffy could hear Xander whisper something but she couldn't make it out. She chose to ignore it for the moment and went back to talking to the Watchers. "You're Watchers. Without a Slayer, you're pretty much just watching Masterpiece Theater. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have, except maybe publish it in the "Everyone Thinks We're Insane-o Home Journal". So here's how it's going to work. So here's how it's gonna work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away. You'll contact me if and when you have any further information about Glory. The magic shop will remain open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my official Watcher, reinstated at full salary..."

Giles coughs out the word "Retroactive."

"To be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue my work with the help of my friends."

The female Watcher raised her hand and tentatively opened her mouth. "I, uh, I ... don't want a sword thrown at me, but, but, civilians, I - we're talking about children."

Buffy smirked a little and continued on. "We're talking about two very powerful witches and a thousand-year-old ex-demon."

Anya loudly stated; "Willow's a demon?"

One of the other Watcher's asked, "And the boy? No power there."

"The boy has clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the unit." Buffy couldn't help but feel proud of her friends. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Now. You all may be good at your jobs. The only way we're gonna find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that. But I want an answer right now from Quinton; 'cause I think, he's understanding me."

"Uh, your terms are acceptable." Quinton replied.

"See, no begging."

With the faceoff with the council over, Buffy felt very relieved. Listening to Quinton ask for the scotch reminded Buffy of the final thing she had to do here.

"Just a minute. Glory. I want to know."

"Well there's a lot to go through." Quinton replied.

"Just tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting."

"Well that's the thing you see. Glory isn't a demon."

"What is she?"

"She's a god."

"Oh." Buffy had to act like the information was new to her but on the inside she was waiting for them to leave so she could have a private conversation with her best friend. Handing off the paperwork to Giles, Buffy grabbed her coat and got ready to leave.

"You're leaving? With the information I just handed you, you should be sticking around and learning it; not leaving."

"Quinton, I've had a long night. I left my mother and sister with Spike to keep them safe. I've got a God after me trying to get me to turn over a mystical key. And on top of that, the Knights of Chrysanthemum are after so they can take control of the Key and prevent Glory from doing what she wants with it. I just want to get my mom and my sister and go home to sleep. Besides, Giles will understand it a lot better than I ever will and he'll be able to put it into a better context for me to understand. I'm going home." With that final statement, Buffy walked out of the Magic Box heading for Restfield Cemetery and Spike's crypt. Less than a minute later, Willow caught up to her.

"So, what happened to coming back right before the RV trip?" Willows asked.

"Well, I got to reading Giles's diaries this morning and I realized that there were things that I wanted to rectify. Mostly having to do with Spike but also with Dawn and my mom. In a few days, Dawn is going to convince Spike to help her find out what we've been hiding from her. She almost gets killed. I blew up at Spike for helping her out. He told me some truths that I didn't want to listen to. I heard them but didn't really want to her them. I figured that this is the turning point for everything else that happens." Buffy responded.

"Where are you heading to now?"

"I'm going to get my mom and Dawn from Spike and take them home. I'm going to sit down with both of them and tell them everything." Buffy replied.

"Everything? Including Dawn's keyness, our time-travel, and all the stuff from the future?" Willow asked.

"Every last bit of it. I don't want Dawn to worry but she needs to find out from me instead of from some book. I'll probably talk to Giles about it tomorrow. Would you do me a favor and take mom and Dawn home. I want to talk with Spike for a few minutes."

"Sure, Buffy."

By this time, Willow and Buffy had reached Spike's crypt. Instead of just barging in like usual, Buffy tapped on the door before opening it. She was startled to see her mom and Spike playing cards.

"Mom, where's Dawn?"

"Oh, don't worry about the Niblet. She's downstairs. She crashed on the chair a few hours ago. I sent her down there to get some sleep." Spike answered.

"Thanks, Spike. Mom could you go get her? Willow is waiting outside to take you guys home. I've got to talk to Spike for a few moments."

"Sure Buffy. Just don't stay out too long. I want to know what went on tonight."

"Mom, just head to bed when you get home and I'll explain everything in the morning."

Joyce descended the ladder to Spike's bedroom and a few moments later he and Buffy were left alone. They stood there, awkwardly looking at each other. They both spoke at the same time.

"Slayer-"

"Spike-"

They both stopped; then started to laugh. Spike motioned for her to go first.

"Well, I had a very interesting day. I had a visit from Glory, a confrontation with the Watcher's council, I was attacked by the Knights of Chrysanthemum – or something like that – and to top it all off my consciousness and memories have travelled backwards in time."

"Let me guess, Red helped you out with a spell."

"Actually, it was my idea to come back. Willow just helped me find a spell and joined me on the trip. Spike there are a few things that I need to tell you. You might not even believe them but they're the truth. First, Dawn's the Key that Glory is looking for."

"I know that, Pet." Spike said.

"Now how do you know that? Technically I didn't know that until a few weeks ago."

"Vampire, love. Could smell it on her."

"You vampires. Did anybody ever tell you the whole smelling people thing's a little gross? Okay, you know Dawn's the key and that Glory's after her. Do you know why?"

"That I don't know. I'm guessing since she's called a Key, that she opens something."

"Oh, she opens something alright. Within Dawn is the power to unlock the gates between all existing dimensions. Glory plans to use Dawn's blood to open a gate to her home dimension. The only way to close the dimensional portal is through the sacrifice of the key. Dawn or I would have to die to close that portal."

"Not bloody likely. I'd dust myself before I let that happen."

"See that's the thing. I did die to close that portal. You almost did dust trying to keep Dawn safe. That's part of my current problem. Through my death and subsequent resurrection, an entity known as the First Evil was able to get a foothold here on earth. My resurrection created an imbalance in the Slayer line. Then I took a weapon created for the Slayer and dispersed its power to all the potential Slayers in the world. We kicked his ass. Well, you were the final blow. An amulet, worn by a champion; someone ensouled but more than human, you Spike, caused the Hellmouth to collapse in on itself.

"It was a wonderful sight but about a year and a half later, I was transported to the future. I found out that the spell that gave the potentials Slayer power also halted the Slayer line. After all the new Slayers were killed, not another one was called. In 300 years, vampires had the ability to run things. I couldn't let that happen."

"Why are you telling me this Slayer? I don't have a soul so I can't be this champion you're talking about. What d'you want from me?" Spike asked.

"I need you to be the champion I know you can be. You're different. You've always been different, soul or no soul. I don't know of many vampires who would look after humans, especially ones that are important to the Slayer. I know that we haven't had the easiest of relationships but I would like to change that. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you can be a good person, even without that bit of metal in your head. You proved it. Could we do a short patrol and then head to my house. I'm sure there are questions you want to ask but I promised my mom that I'd be home to answer her questions. I really don't want to have to explain everything seventeen times, so I would like you to come with. Notice I'm asking instead of ordering."

"I noticed. I'm not sure what to make of this but I'll let you lead for now. I'm curious myself to see this new and improved Slayer. Now let's make a few rounds and then get to your house."

"Thanks, Spike." Buffy took a few steps towards Spike, raised her heels and kissed him on the cheek.

A few hours later, they made their way up the steps of Buffy's house. Spike hesitated a moment but then Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. She wasn't surprised to see her mom sitting at the dining room table waiting for her. Keeping Spike's hand in hers, Buffy went over to sit at the table with her mom.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep, Mom?" Buffy gently said.

"I tried. I went upstairs, changed clothes, and got in bed but after thirty minutes trying to sleep; I gave up and came down her to wait for you. I would really like to know what's going on, Buffy."

"Well, it's kind of a long story and you already know some of it. Dawn and what she is, but there's a lot more and I kind of need Dawn down here too."

"Do you really think it is right for her to know everything?"

Looking at Spike, Buffy replied, "As someone one told me, she's a fourteen year old hormonal blob and she's going to find out eventually. I would rather tell her myself than have her find out from some book. I know that with out support, she can handle it. Spike would you go wake her up?"

"Sure, pet." Spike left the dining room and took the stairs two at a time. Buffy looked at her mom; waiting for the barrage of questions.

"So what's going on between you and Spike? I thought it was more of a love-to-hate relationship. It seemed like you would rather beat him up than hold his hand." Joyce commented.

"Well, it's complicated. It's also part of the stuff I'm going to tell you. Let's just say that my feelings for Spike have changed and I'm going to make sure he knows how much."

They heard the sound of booted feet coming down the stairs. Buffy was curious when she didn't hear any other feet. She stood up from the table and went to the stairway. The sight of Dawn riding on Spike's back caused a grin to spread over her face. She couldn't help but comment.

"Yeah, there's a real scary Big Bad. Your reputation is shot, just so you know."

"Oy, my reputation as Big Bad is still intact."

"Spike you're carrying the Slayer's fourteen year old sister down a flight of stairs on your back. You're in the Slayer's home, at her invitation. I would say your reputation is slightly ruined." Buffy couldn't help but giggle.

"She's right Spike. Consider your rep ruined."

"S'okay, Niblet. As long as the demon community doesn't know, then it's alright." Spike set Dawn down into a chair before sitting down next to her.

"So what's so important that you had to wake me up?" Dawn yawned her question.

"I have a lot to tell you. Spike and Mom know some of it but not all. Some of it may be confusing at first but I want you to know that I will answer any question you might have. I may not be able to answer all of them but I'll answer what I can.

"The Watcher's Council is here in Sunnydale. They showed up with the pretense of giving me information about Glory. What they really wanted to do was to get back in my good graces; to make their jobs have meaning. So I had it out with them and found out what Glory is."

"What is she, Buffy?" The fear in Joyce's voice was evident.

"The council said that she's not a demon but a God. I know more than that though. She's actually a hell god who was evicted from her dimension. She's been sharing the body of an innocent in this world. She needs to find a Key that will open the barriers between dimensions. A few months ago, a group of monks did some major mojo, turned the Key into a human, and placed her with me to keep her safe. A couple of weeks ago, I used a meditation technique called the Tirer La Couture to make any magic around me visible. It showed me who the Key is. It's you Dawnie."

"What? No. I can't be this Key!!"

"You are Dawn. No matter what happens though, you are still my sister and I love you. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you away from Glory. Here's the interesting part. I said that Glory is sharing the body of an innocent. The body she's sharing belongs to Ben, the orderly at the hospital. That's why you became confused when Ben turned to Glory. There's some kind of magic preventing us from seeing the change and realizing that they're the same."

"Buffy, if the Council just told you tonight what Glory is, how do you know so much?" Joyce asked.

"Well, here's the part that's gonna give you a major case of the wiggins. In three and a half years, Willow and I will do a spell with will send out memories back in time to our younger selves."

"You mean you travelled back in time?"

"No me specifically, just the memories from future me. What happened was that all the information I just gave you about Glory came too late. She was able to get a hold of you, Dawn, and started the procedure for opening the dimensions. I was too late to stop it from happening but I could close it. I jumped off the tower and I died. It did the job."

"God, Buffy. I would never want you to do something like that for me." Dawn's tears made tracks down her face.

"Dawnie, hon, it was my choice. The First Slayer told me that death is my gift. It was my gift to give. I chose to make sure that you lived. I won't change a thing if it happens the same way again."

"But Buffy-"

"No buts. It's my choice and I choose to make sure you live to have a long full life. You've always known that the life of a Slayer is relatively short. But it's not going to happen this time. That why I sent my memories back, so it could be prevented. Three months after my death, Willow used a resurrection spell to bring me back. It worked but I had to claw my way out of my coffin. It really messed with my head for a while and I didn't handle it well. I distanced myself from you, Giles and the rest of my friends. In my depression I turned to the one person I couldn't stand for support. I turned to Spike.

"He was great. He let me rant and rave, acted as my punching bag, and general dogsbody. I didn't treat him very well. Our relationship developed into something of a sexual nature. I basically just used him for sex and then brow beat him and called him names."

"Buffy I don't think this is something young ears need to hear." Joyce said.

"Yes mom it is. I didn't handle it well the first time around and I don't want to make the same mistakes again. That push-pull relationship finished when Spike got so frustrated he tried to force me to acknowledge my feelings for him. He attempted to rape me when I wasn't at my best."

Upon hearing her words, Spike got up from his chair and stalked down to the basement. With the sun just peaking over the horizon, he knew he wouldn't make it back to his crypt. Buffy got up and ran after him. She caught him as he reached the bottom step. Her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Spike, no matter what you may be thinking, it's not that bad."

"I tried to rape you!" Spike exploded. "How can you say it's not that bad?"

"For two reasons. One, you didn't see your face after it happened. I think if Xander hadn't shown up, I could have asked you to take a walk in the sun and you would have. Two, it hasn't happened yet. In fact, it's never going to happen."

"How can you look at me and not see a monster?"

"All I see when I look at you is someone who sacrificed himself to save those he loved. Someone who let Glory beat the tar out of him, just to keep my sister out of her hands. Someone who held me and comforted me through the long night before the final battle. That's who I see standing before me. I see someone I love and someone who loves me. Not just because I'm the Slayer, a sister, or daughter; but someone who loves me for me. All my flaws, quirks, and bad temper combined."

"You got that right, Slayer. I do you know." Spike stepped towards Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy rested her head on his chest and took comfort in his embrace. After a few moments, they separated.

"So are you ready to go upstairs and hear the rest of it?"

"I think I am." Spike held her hand as they made their way upstairs.

"Sorry about that. I had to do a little damage control."

"Buffy, are you sure you want to have Spike in the house. After what you've just told us, how can you trust him?" Joyce had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Like I told Spike, you didn't see his face right after the attack. I could have staked him right there and he would have let me. He left town that day. I didn't find out until after the fact but he took off and went to Africa to get his soul. He came back about six months later out of his mind. With the restoration of his soul, he had all the memories of the people he'd killed over 120 years. That's a lot of killing. My resurrection allowed an entity known as the First Evil to gain a foothold on this dimension. It created an imbalance in the Slayer line. The beginning started when The First attacked the potential slayers. It started killing them off one by one before we found out. We didn't know what we were fighting at the beginning. We just knew it was bad.

"The First used images of dead people to create dissention among the potentials. Spike was haunted by images of Drusilla, me, and other dead people he knew. He was also conditioned to attack people, bypassing his chip, with a song from his childhood. I was able free a scythe made specifically for the Slayer and we used its power to give all the potentials Slayer powers. Unfortunately, it had a damaging effect on the future.

"I was able to see what my actions had on the world three hundred years from now. By giving all the potentials Slayer power, no other slayer was called. When we all died, the world reverted to demon control. So technically, The First won. When I realized what the turning point for everything was, Willow and I devised a spell to send our memories back in time. We wanted to make sure that it didn't happen."

"So let me get this straight. You and Willow sent your memories back in time to stop yourself from dying. And in doing so you're gonna stop an apocalypse and the slayer line from being destroyed?" Dawn asked.

"That's the long and short of it. There are other things I have to take care of but those are somewhat private. No the big reveal has happened and I know that there are many questions but can we sleep on them, please? I'm so exhausted right now I think I could sleep for a week."

"Sure, Buffy. Dawn, why don't you head back upstairs and sleep. I'll call school and tell them you're staying home today. I'm gonna take a nap and then head to work." Joyce said.

"I can stay home. No going to school?" At Joyce's nod, Dawn whooped and ran upstairs.

Buffy put a hand on her mom's arm before she could follow Dawn. "Mom?"

"Yes, Buffy?"

"There's something else I need to tell you. I didn't want to freak Dawn out. She has enough to handle just knowing she's the Key. It's about you. I really need you to get a second check up soon. I know that you're feeling all right now but it's a false sense of security. When you talk to your doctor tell them you want a CTA scan, not a CT scan."

"What's the difference? And why the hurry?" Joyce asked.

"A CTA is just a type of CT scan but they inject a contrast dye into you that allows them to see how the blood if flowing. The hurry is because in a few weeks you die. I just can't handle that again. I didn't handle it well the first time around. I just want you to be healthy. I love you mom."

"I love you too, Buffy. I'll call the doctor tomorrow, well, later this afternoon."

"Thanks mom." Buffy hugged her mom. She watched as her mom headed upstairs. She looked over at Spike and offered a smile. Grabbing his hand, she led him downstairs to the cot set up against the wall."I know it's not very comfortable but there's no chance of an accidental sunbeam burning you. More than anything I want to stay down here with you but mom hasn't had her freak out yet and I really don't want her to add us sharing a bed into it."

"S'fine, pet. I've slept on worse in my time. What do you plan on telling the Scoobies?" Spike asked.

"Everything. All the stuff I told you, Dawn and mom tonight. Minus the attempted rape part. As much as I love Xander like a brother, he wouldn't take it well if he heard that. I really don't want to play peacemaker for the next few weeks."

"Yeah, I can't see that the whelp would like hearing that."

"Speaking of "whelp", could you do me a huge favor and not call him names. I know that it is contrary to your nature but it would go a long way towards keeping him calm if you don't start aggravating him right off the bat."

"I won't make any promises love, but I'll try not to start anything." Spike replied.

Buffy started to speak but a huge yawn cut her off. Before she could say anything else, Spike led her to the foot of the stairs and said, "Best get to bed love. You're gonna need your sleep to take on the rest of the Scoobies."

"Good night, Spike."

"Good night, Buffy."

With a final kiss on his cheek, Buffy headed up the stairs to find the comfort of her bed. While the day may not have gone as planned, she was happy with the way things had turned out. Spike knew she loved him, Dawn knew she was the Key, and her mom was going to live longer. The first part of her mission was done. Now she just had to deal with Glory.


	4. Intermission

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, I don't profit from posting this, and I have no personal possessions that are worth taking me to court over.

*BTVS*

Several hours later, Buffy woke feeling refreshed. All the memories from her future self were finally integrated. She knew that Willow had organized a meeting with the rest of her friends for later that evening. Grabbing a change of clothes, Buffy headed for the bathroom. While showering, she thought about what she was going to say and how they would react. She knew that she would have to reassure Giles about the importance of not meddling with time. She would also have put Xander's mind at rest about Spike. Willow had probably already talked to Tara, though she wasn't sure how well that talk had gone. She figured she would find out when they arrived.

Making her way downstairs, she was surprised to see Spike up and about. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him jump and then relax.

"You know, love, the Slayer is just upstairs and she's kind of territorial about things she considers hers. You might want to meet up with me later to continue this."

Buffy tightened her hold a bit more, squeezing with enough pressure to break a normal person's ribs. She knew Spike was just trying to get a rise out of her and she didn't want to disappoint him. She relaxed her grip and allowed him to turn around in her arms.

"Oh, it's you, Slayer. I thought you were someone else."

"So you let just anyone wrap their arms around you from behind?"

"'Course not Slayer. Not just anyone. Only the girls."

"Just the girls, huh? Any girl in particular I should know about? Or do I just start killing girls at random?"

"You're the only girl for me. Bloody aggravating at times but 's worth it."

"Good answer." Buffy smiled up at Spike before leaning up to kiss him. They were so absorbed in each other they didn't hear the door open. Buffy's hands roamed up his back and started caressing the back of Spike's neck before they heard someone cough. They slowly pulled apart and turned toward the noise. Willow and Tara stood in the doorway smiling. Buffy leaned in for one last kiss before heading to where Tara and Willow stood. She reached out and hugged Tara then Willow. Motioning for Spike to follow them, Buffy and the other girls made their way to the living room. Sitting on the couch next to Spike, Buffy felt comfortable. She thought it was nice to be able to talk with Willow and Tara without everyone else around.

"So did you talk with your mom and Dawn?" Willow asked.

"I did. Right after I got back from patrolling last night. It seemed to go okay but I'm still waiting for the big mom freak out. She's supposed to call her doctor today and see about getting another check up. Dawn went to bed right after the talk so I haven't had the opportunity to chat with her. She seems to be taking it well but I'm not sure what's going on in her head. How are things with you?"

"Well, I uh, I told Tara about everything up until we travelled into the past. I think it's going okay. What do you think Tara?"

"I'm – I'm still trying to get my mind around it."

"You and me both, Glinda." Spike added.

"But I can kind of understand why you would do it. It's always seemed like it was your job to save the world and I guess this is just the biggest way you've done it. Going back in the past must have seemed like the last option available."

"Tara, it was the only option available. How was I supposed to fix the future when the events leading up to it had already happened? The only other option I could see meant taking away power from the other Slayers. That just seemed really bad; giving them power just to take it away. I thought it better for them to never experience it at all."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to judge you Buffy."

"I know Tara; I'm just a little on edge. With Giles and Xander on their way, I'm already feeling defensive about the decisions I've made. I just have this feeling that no matter how well I explain my actions I'm still going to get lectured; Giles about "meddling in the past" and Xander about starting a relationship with Spike."

"Buffy, just remember that we support you."

"I know, Will."

They sat around for a few more minutes. Dawn made her way downstairs, ignoring the group in the living room in favor of food in the kitchen. While she made herself a meal, there was a knock on the door. Buffy got up to open it.

"Hi, Giles. Come in." Buffy motioned for him to enter; noticing Xander on the walk behind him. "Hey, Xander. Just head into the living room, I'm going to get Dawn and then we'll start."

Buffy left the door open for Xander and headed for the kitchen and Dawn. She found her sitting on the island munching on some chips and a sandwich. She watched for a moment before hopping onto the counter next to her sister. Buffy snagged some chips and sat companionably for a few minutes. After a few moments she leaned her head onto Dawn's should and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm trying not to think about it. It's a lot to wrap my head around, ya know? So what's with the Scoobie meeting?"

"I'm gonna tell them most of the stuff I told you and mom last night – this morning. Minus the stuff about Spike's more violent actions. I don't want to have to deal with that on top of the time travel. I want them to get to know him without all that coloring their opinion. _I_ know that he can be good. I wouldn't have trusted him with you and mom if I didn't. I just want them to know it too."

"I guess it's kinda hard to have a relationship if everyone hates him. I would even if they did-"

"But you really don't want to fight on two different fronts."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I picked up some stuff here and there."

"Well, you have a choice; do you want to go upstairs or do you want to join us?"

"I think I'm going to join you guys. I kind of want to be there for moral support." Dawn replied.

"Just remember not to mention anything about Spike and the attempt."

"I got it, Buffy. I'll just smack Xander if he tries to start something."

"Don't forget about Anya. She might come to his defense. I wouldn't want to mess with a thousand year old ex-demon."

"Ex being the key word. She's just a mere mortal now."

"Yeah, yeah."

They both hopped off the counter and headed for the living room. Buffy could feel the headache already starting when she walked into the living room to hear Xander insulting Spike. For his part Spike was keeping quiet and trying not to get angry. She stepped in before things could get out of hand. She sat down on the arm of the couch next to Spike and addressed Xander.

"Xander, stop. I invited Spike here. It was my choice to let him into the house. He's helped me a lot in the last few days so I want you to give him a chance."

"Yeah, but Buffy, he's the evil undead. One quarter of the Scourge of Europe. The guy who came to town to kill you."

"I know that Xander but he's also the guy who watched over Dawn and my mom after Glory showed up here last night. He's the only other person in this town who is as strong as I am that isn't interested in killing me."

"How do you know that he wouldn't kill you without that chip in his head?"

Buffy should have known that Xander would toss out that argument. She thought about how to answer it then turned to Spike.

"If you really wanted to kill me, would the chip stop you?" Buffy asked him.

"Not bloody likely. If I had really been interested in killing her I could have hired out the job. I know of a group of assassins who, once hired, just keep coming and coming. They never give up and never stop until the job is complete. I could have easily snapped her neck and dealt with the headache afterwards."

"So what stops you from doing any of that?" Giles asked.

"Cuz, Buffy treats me decent. Treated me decent even before this bloody chip. She accepted my nature and showed me some compassion when I had to go against it. She's the first person in my whole life that did that other than my mother. Peaches and Darla preferred to torture me. Dru just liked to cause me pain. The two Slayers that I killed would have probably given me a dusty end if I had been around them like this. Slayer's the first one that gave me a chance."

"And you think you can possibly go against one hundred and twenty years of instinct because Buffy gave you a chance?" Giles continued.

"I know that I'd dust myself first before I ever did anything that would hurt Buffy." Spike's voice shook with intensity.

"And on that note let's get to the important part of this meeting. The reason I called all of you here."

"Yes, what is it Buffy?" Giles asked.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to seem like something out of a science fiction movie, but let's face it. My life is one giant science fiction movie. I want you to wait until I've finished telling the story before interrupting or asking any questions."

"All right Buffy. You have our undivided attention." Giles said.

Buffy leaned a little into Spike for support; a motion not unnoticed by the others. She spent the next half hour going over everything she had told Spike and her family just hours ago. When she came to the part about Spike leaving to get his soul, she saw Giles and Xander glance at him. Giles had an expression that indicated he wanted to ask a question; Xander's face held a look of disbelief.

After finishing her story, Buffy slid off the arm into Spike's lap. She rested her head against his shoulder while waiting for the questions to start. Dawn slid over next to them putting Buffy's feet across her lap and resting her head on his other shoulder. She knew that Giles was going to be the first to start with the questions.

"What – what made you do something so irresponsible?" Giles exploded.

Buffy winced before responding, "Didn't you just hear what I said? I died and was brought back. Because of that, the First Evil was able to break through to our world. We stopped it but at the cost of the Slayer line. The decision I made had a huge impact on the future. I couldn't just let it happen. I had to do something to change it."

"Yes, but time travel?"

"What other choice did I have, Giles. Mistakes made in the past affected the future. Changing the past was the only way to change the future. If Faith were to die tomorrow then the Slayer line would continue. There was no choice to make but if there were then I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"So what plans do you have for defeating Glory?"

"Well, we've got two options. Either we can leave town allowing Glory to turn it upside down looking for the Key or we can kill Ben. I know that the Slayer's calling is to protect the innocent but I don't consider Ben an innocent. He knows that he shares a body with Glory. He knows that Glory has plans to open the barriers between dimensions. Glory finds out through Ben that the Key is human. Everything he does is for his own self-preservation. There is nothing innocent about him. And while I really don't like the idea of killing him, I really hate the idea of running away and letting Glory have run of the town. On the scales, it's the life of one innocent against the lives of thousands. Seems like a no brainer to me."

"There is one other option, Buffy. We could take the Key out of the equation."

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, you can get that thought out of your head right now. I will kill anyone who gets near her. It wasn't an option the first time I went through this, it isn't an option now." The hostility in her voice allowed no room for argument.

"Buffy, what's he talking about?" There was a hint of fear in Dawn's voice.

"I'll tell you later, Dawnie. Just know that what he's suggesting isn't _ever_ going to happen."

"But Buffy-"

"Later, Dawn. There are other things to worry about right now. Like how we're going to take out Ben. I know that his co-habitation with Glory causes his dismissal from the hospital but I don't know where he stays. It could be with Glory or somewhere completely different."

"We'll look into it. I'm sure we will find him in time."

"I can use a scrying mirror to find him or – or a locator spell. If it's done when Ben's form is being used, I shouldn't have a problem." Willow offered.

"Then that's the plan. We'll locate Ben; take care of him, and then party at the Bronze. I hate to kick everyone out but I'm tired and I have to patrol in a few hours."

Buffy knew that there would be more questions for her to answer over the next few days. Buffy stayed seated on Spike's lap while watching everyone file out of the house. Once the door closed on the final person, Buffy let out a long sigh. She knew that she had made a hard decision; killing Ben. She also knew that Giles wasn't going to let the possibility of terminating Dawn.

Seated in a chair across from the couple, Dawn asked, "Buffy, what was Giles talking about; the other option."

Buffy sighed again. "He was talking about killing you. If you happen to die before the ceremony can begin then the Key is lost forever and Glory won't have the ability to use you. But as I told you, it's _NOT_ going to happen. Giles brought up that idea the first time around and I vetoed it then. I would rather jump off that tower again before I let you die."

"Nibblet, the Watcher was just covering every option. There's no way I would ever let him touch a hair on your head. You don't have to worry about it."

"I just can't believe that Giles would actually suggest something like that. I thought he liked me." Dawn cried.

"Giles does like you Dawnie, but sometimes he starts to think with his head before his heart. This is one of those cases. You know what Giles is like; he's more mental than emotional."

"Ya got that right, pet. Your Watcher's always been a bit mental."

"Yeah, well, he's just being all Gilesy. I can understand him a little bit. If it were anyone other than Dawn, you, or my friends, I probably would have agreed with him the first time around and then none of this would have happened. Now, why don't we all go back to bed 'cause I don't know about you but I didn't get anywhere near enough sleep this morning."

"You do know that mom's going to be home soon, don't you? What's she gonna think when she gets home and finds all of us asleep."

"Don't worry about that, little bit. I'll stay up and keep an eye out for your mom. I don't need much sleep anyway. You go on upstairs and get you beauty rest."

"Thanks, Spike." Dawn rose from her chair and kissed his cheek on her way upstairs.

"That goes for you too Slayer. You should get some more sleep too."

Buffy stood up just to reposition herself on the couch. Using Spike's lap as a pillow, Buffy quickly fell asleep. Spike rested a hand on her head and started running his fingers through the strands. He carefully grabbed the remote off the coffee table. Keeping the volume low, he stayed entertained.

It was late afternoon when Joyce came home. Quietly entering the house, she was surprised to see Buffy asleep on the couch. Spike was sitting with his head back and looked like he was asleep. Joyce took a few steps towards them. Upon hearing her footsteps, Spike's head jerked up and turned towards the sound. He motioned for Joyce to go into the dining room and gently extricated himself from underneath Buffy.

"How long have they been sleeping?" Joyce whispered.

"About two hours. The Scoobies and her Watcher came by this afternoon. She told them everything. Including the plan about killing Ben. Giles started spewing some rot about taking Dawn out of the equation. Buffy thinks he meant killing her."

Joyce's eyes flashed with anger but before she could get a word out Spike cut her off. "Buffy put a stop to that talk right away. She put her foot down about no one coming anywhere near the Nibblet. Said she'd sooner die herself before she'd let anyone come near her sister. I agreed with her, too. Not about Buffy dying but about not letting anyone near her. After that, they left, Dawn went upstairs, and Buffy decided to use my lap for a pillow. They were both still a bit knackered so I told them I'd give you the run down on what happened."

"Thank you, Spike. I'm going to go upstairs and change. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm just going to order take-out but you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks, Joyce, but I've got to get back to my crypt. I've been away since last night and the nasties around here like to claim things that don't belong to them. I'm gonna make a run there and then I'll be back. I'll tell Buffy while you change."

"Okay Spike. I'll see you in a little while then."

As Joyce made her way upstairs, Spike walked into the living room to see Buffy sitting up on the couch rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her in tight before asking, "How much of that did you hear?"

"I woke up as soon as I lost my pillow." Buffy stuck out her lower lip, doing a fine imitation of a pout.

"Sorry, love, I didn't want to disturb you. Your mother knows about this afternoon's meeting and about Giles's threat against Dawn. She's none too happy with your Watcher right now. She's upstairs changing. I'm going to head out and check on my crypt. I've got to pick up some more blood too. I'll be back around sun down so don't go patrolling without me."

"I won't Spike." Buffy gathered her thoughts for a moment before asking, "While you're at your crypt why don't you gather a couple of changes of clothes and stay here until we defeat Glory. I like having you around, just in case I'm not here to take out the bad guys."

"Is that the only reason you want me around, Slayer?" Spike smirked.

"Well, there is the advantage of you having unlimited Buffy on tap. Of course if you want to stay in your crypt, you can." Buffy grinned back at him.

"Why don't you talk it over with your mum? If she agrees, we can grab some stuff on our way back from patrol. Perhaps even have a nice grope or two before we head back here."

"Now that sounds like a plan I can get behind." Buffy her face up to look him in the eye. Spike leaned forward and caught her mouth with his. The tip of his tongue darted out to lick at the seam of her lips. Buffy readily responded to his exploration with an answering flick of her tongue. Soon, however; Buffy had to pull back to breath.

"I've figured out one good thing about vampires." She said breathlessly.

"What's that love?"

"Since you don't need to breathe, make-out sessions can last a long time."

"Too true, Slayer. Now I better leg it before my knob starts talking for me. I'll be back around sun down."

Buffy leaned forward for another kiss before rising from the couch. She headed upstairs while Spike headed out the back door. Hearing the shower running, Buffy walked into her mom's room to wait for her. Minutes later, Joyce walked into the room.

"Hey, mom. How was work today?"

"Just fine Buffy. I've got another shipment of paintings and sculptures coming in next week. Before you ask, yes, I did call the doctor. After much arguing, I managed to get that test scheduled for the end of the week."

"I'm glad to hear that mom. I don't think I could deal with losing you again."

"You're not going to have to."

Joyce walked over to her daughter and gave her a good hard hug. It was comforting to both women. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"I was thinking pizza, but see if you can get a side of buffalo wings for Spike. It's one of his favorite foods."

"Speaking of Spike, did he leave already?"

"Yeah, he went out the back way; out through the sewers. He's gonna be back here around sun down. I wanted to ask you something but I don't want you to wig out on me."

"You want Spike to stay here? I may be a mother but I also know about being a mother to a Slayer. If you're scared about Glory, having Spike here would put your mind at ease a little more. Am I right?"

"For the most part. I also want him here because I love him and I want to prove it to him. I really don't want him to think this is just Riley rebound. I also want the chance to get to know him better. My opinion of him is kind of based on memories of events that haven't happened yet; based on stuff he hasn't done. I know going into this that what I feel is right but I want a chance to get to know this Spike and not some pedestalled version I've built up in my head."

"The only condition I have about him staying here is that you two do not share the same bed while I'm in the house. I know that mentally you're 4 years older but I still think of you as my baby girl."

"Thanks mom. And nothing's gonna happen for a while. I don't want to jump right into something physical without having the emotional taken care of."

"Good, now go order dinner while I get your sister up. If she sleeps any longer, she's not going to want to go to school tomorrow."

Buffy left her mom at the top of the stairs but she turned back when she heard her name called.

"And Buffy?"

"Yeah mom?"

"No matter what happens, always know that I love you and am proud of you."

"I love you too mom."

Buffy practically ran down the stair and into the dining room. As she was calling in their dinner order, she couldn't help but think over her mother's words. _'No fun while she was in the house, but what about when she was out of the house?'_ She couldn't wait to tell Spike.


End file.
